


Dark Fire

by bretnorris0



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: EVERYONE IS GAYYY, F/F, Female Natsu Dragneel, Natsu is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretnorris0/pseuds/bretnorris0
Summary: Natsu is married to BlakeNatsu  is a childBlake is DepressedWill They both be saved in time or will they fall
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Blake Belladonna, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	1. Chapter 1

"Dam it" . Thats all she could think to say in a moment like this . Blake Belladonna atleast that was her name that she goes by at real Name is much different . Blake Dragneel The wife to Natsumi Dragneel .

Yep thats right. Blake is married . Of course he hasnt been married even a year yet and with Natsu out with training with Ban the undead. she has not even heard form her in 12 weeks . it hurts . To Blake Natsu is her everything and she would be so proud of her . Do to Blakes last partner Blake has trust issues with other people so she trys to keep her self distant form other people But ever sense she join Team RWBY she been much more ...Kiddish? more well she doesn't know how to explain it.

Blake looked at the date 11/3/2565 8:am . morning time see looked around and saw she was the only one up at the time. Ruby had her teddy bear. Yang with her weird sleeping positions and Weiss sleeping like a normal human. well Ruby sleeping like a normal person shes just...That poor stuff bear .

Blake left the room and went to get some breakfast and some for her team as well at the point she returns they will be woken up by Yangs alarm as she walked down went out side she thought of Natsumi or Natsu as she askes people to call her and how she could love the food there. Mostly the fish and pork Natsu being pretty much a dragon in human skin she eats a lot as it is but with her Ever changing body she burns a lot of calories as it is .

see Dragon slayers have what they call a ever changing evolution . ever day the air changes every day its colder . every day its get more dry or moist . A dragon slayer bodies changes with everything allowing them to never feel cold because of the air or hot cause its hot out. ever get a dry mouth as well its also a Combat Advantage cause lets say they fight someones ice who reaches negative 10 degrees then a week later fight some who only reaches negative 2 they wont get as fast cause they had a lower temp hurt them so the pain signals change causes them to feel it as less

cause of this body change they can eat a lot of food. i mean a lot. like you gotta see to believe ..

as Blake made it to the cafetiere she saw a no line at all and a closed sign there . Blake was shocked and saw a student named Moss Willow he was talking with a smile on his face and felt Blake poke his shoulder.

"oh hey Blake whats up?" he asks Blake had a concern and confused look on her face.

"hey why is there no Breakfast?" shes asks her fellow student.

"oh from what i understand when the Cooks open up the fride there was no food what so ever . there a shipment for lucnch and dinner coming in today thankfully crazy right?"

She was shocked by this . I mean this school fed over 500 students maybe around 1000 students and they eat all the only that you can eat how much you want . so with no breakfast what so ever was crazy. as Blake walked back out side she thought it was funny she just thought About how her wife would love the food here and its all gone.

Blake was starting to think about Natsu Again how her ..abs ugh she thought they where so sexy . she loved it when she would walk into Natsu doing situp and she swears you can here her abs crunch up cause there so tight and started to drool to the thought of this and bumped into a light pole . feeling her face make contact with cold metal pole and her laughing behind her and saw it was Lie Ren he had his norming Pjs with a green tank top on and handed out his hand to help her get up and she took it .

"you ok there Blake " he askes . Blake sighed and was blushing.

"yeah im find just ..." her sen tense got quite and Lie was worried about his fellow quite Ninja .

"whats up Blake ? you seem off" he askes folding his arms and Blake looked at him

"lets walk and talk" she asks and she does what was asked of him of him.

"so whats up?" he asked still concern . he know Blake isnt big on opening up to people like how he is . So he wasn't expecting much of an answer

"Do you ever feel like you just saw most Gorgeous person in the world . and with out them you feel just feel lost?" she askes looking down her bow twitching and Lie ren was shocked to see her up set by such a question. this made him wonder one thing.

'is she in love with someone?' he asked him self. He never expected to see Her like that. Its not that she would love someone that she would express it to someone else.

" just when they show me love i feel as if there Heart is my sky. i feel my heart pound and i just feel weak and i get hugged by her"

that Really shocked the green Ninja . her? wait is Blake...

"Blake what do you mean by her.." she looked and and not made eye contact. this really concern him more. Blake was a very blunt person the few times she spoke out and seeing her this fluster. this is a really fucking Weird day

"Blake are you gay?" he asked and she blushed . and was shocked cause she never thought about it really. Did her love Adem her old Partner the same way she loves Natsu? She loved him as Besti and trusted Friend but as a lover? It was something that still pains her to this day to think about . so she responded with a simple

"yes" Lie Ren smiled and put his hand on her shoulder gently .

"its ok Blake I wont Jude you for the gender you like . To Answer you Question yes " Blake looked at him and Smiled know that she has a friend who trusted her and know her struggle in a way .

"Ok ren no image that the person who makes you feel this way isnt around for a while witch is ok cause you can still talk. now they haven't talked to you in a couple of mouths .." this pained her in many ways to talk about. Natsu could of found a woman whos worth her. whos worth her greatness .She could be dead. This causes to her puke ...witch she did right in front of Lie causing him to step Back and was worried.

All she could think was how Natsu at this moment her arms being ripped off by a Grimm or even a Demon she angered in the past wanting revenge for what she did and this got her to feel light headed and pass out ...

FLASH BACK

It was a sunning day in Fiorie The clear blue sky she looked in the the merrior recfelting the image that was ...

her ( no shit that what they) a nervous mess that she was at this moment of time . she had her air Bundled into a bun .It was rear for her to wear Make up but this is her day. her big Day the day she got married to Natsu . she thought it was funny seeing how She and Natsu where friends dating now soon to be married . the whole time she thought that she wont find happiness in her life but it turns out it was with a geeky fighting

FLash back end

TRolled

she woke up to a sigh of all four of her friends sitting around her bed . As she woke up she thought that she couldn't have better friends and saw how Yang Ruby Weiss and Lie ren was surrounding her in the nurse office. she saw that they all where worried to death about her Even Weiss and shes a cold hared bitch

"BLAKE!" A young high pitch voice screamed .

'morning to you too' she thought as she got hugged by her team leader. Yang got up and teary puffy red eyes . she was crying thinking that her Partner was in a coma and weiss thought that someone she called friend got hurt.

"hey guys . how long have i been out?" she asked her team and Weiss Answers in a angry tone.

"oh about 30 minutes form when Mr. Ren took you here AND HE TOLD US EVERYTHING" This caused Blake to give the guy in the room a dirty look . What does she mean when she said 'everything' type of look .

"yeah Blake why didn't you tell us your gay?" Yang asks her arm folded in a sassy tone. this cause Blake to have a headache a bit

"oh i dont know Cause some people cant keep there mouths shut" she said in a mad tone looking At Lie ren the man stepped back and put his arms up she was kind of shocked that Yang just put him out in the dog house ( or should i say cat house?)

"hey Blake you puke and Passed out hitting you head on a rock " explains the killer headache " over a girl they need to know what is causing you this so much " he couldn't think of the right words to say

"OH heartach ?" Ruby finished his sentence with a smile and a proud look like she helped.

"yeah thank you Ruby " Blake sighed and looked at him

"you right. im sorry for giving sass as Yang would put it" she got up and looked at her Friends. Yang got up and gave Blake her scroll .

"you got like 3 messages and a call while you where out" Weiss huffed in a snobby way.

"annnnd Weiss picked up and left a message its from a Natsu Dragneel she said " ..

...

..

.

Natsu. A call form Natsu this cause Blake shiver in joy and fear. If Natsu called her ..she can image the message now .

'hey is Weiss there i just wanna tell her that shes a ugly whore and i found love from a cuter girl' or something like that and Weiss gave her the scroll she spoke in princess like tone

"she said she will text its private info and I told her that you in the nurse office" she said causing Blake to open ther scroll and went to messages. she was Nervous to read it and well

dear miss Dragneel in here to tell you that well

IM SOOOO FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT TALKING see master ban destoryed my scroll on a drunked spree and i couldnt get a new on i feel so bad for not talking to you im such a bad husban? is that what we agreeded on ? Or are we still fighting on that? anyways WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE NURES OFFICE!

IM GONNA BE THERE AROUND 9 ! im gonna hug you kiss you fuck you and earn you forgiveness for me .

I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH.

my kitten with a heart of honey. ❤❤❤❤❤😍😘💖😜

Blake felt two things when she read this .

love . and she was mad

she was mad at her self for making her think that Natsu would cheat on her ! also she was happy to know Natsu would give her a time. see Natsu wa always on time when it came to Blake she be there at 12:34? shes there she could see that she still cant spell to have her life

she looked at the time was realized it was 8:57 ..

her eye went wide. and her pup lies turned into little hearts and this shocked everyone . Ruby and she was never shocked anyone .

Blake got up to up the bed and in a way she was in a hypnotized state in away

"um Blake are you ok"

she could feel heat . It wasnt just hers . It had energy that made her feel loved and safe.

8:58

"guys your about to meet her." this shocked everyone . and Weiss realized that it was impossible visitors wasn't allowed to come to the school do to investigation about What happens to the food . no one allowed in or out right now.

"um you know Visitors are not allowed in right now" the cool air was gone. Natsu was coming closer .

"the love of my life. oh how you taken my heart and toy with me . oh my love how we dont shove . oh my how love fit us like a glove. but there one thing i love about your fire. it a desire . your truly will be the wizard that makes us feel like we are nothing but a misfire. " it was a bad poem it really was she it was what her heart was telling. not was yelling at her thing cause Yang to laugh "and you call my puns bad"

8:59

Blake closed her eyes.

9:00

she cried as she felt the heat coming out of the window and she felt the heat cover hear body.

she been Mourning this for feel felling . feel the love of her life .

Natsu Dragneel had arrived


	2. A dragons Love  CH:2

Natsu Dragneel as she was flying thought the Vale sky at this time all she could think about was How she got to see her life. her wife.

Blake Dragneel Was the one that owned her little heart . Ever sense Igneel left she Never thought she could have some type of family in her life but when she discovered Blake all those years ago as a kid running around looking for her daddy. she never knew she was gonna end up being so happy with her. not here she is . As Natsu Went her home and got a spare Scroll to contact her wife. she already said her hey im back to everyone she knew . she Grabbed her new scroll and called her wife.

as it ranged once her heart pound .

it ranged twisted she got annoyed

now some one picked up .

"hello?" this wasn't Blake . this really confused .

she knows as a fact that Blake wont cheat on her so it must be one of her Team members . she heard some yelling Natsu heard them yell

"some one called Blake so im leaving a message"

"hello this is one of Blakes team mate shes in the nurses so im gonna have to let you leave a message. "

"what" Natsu said making sure she heard was correct .

"Blake in the Nurse so you gotta leave a message"

so Natsu was panicking. The Nurse office. It was a moment in time where everything was frozen in place.

WHAT THE HELL IS A NURSE OFFICE AGAIN? Natsu tried to not seem Dumb to what still seems like on of her team mates form Beacon . so she just Let it go and sighed . The girl on the other side could tell she was worried so she responded .

"Im sure shes gonna be okay she a strong girl " The girl responded in a calming tone. This put Natsumi in a more calming state and realized dam right shes a strong girl .

"alright Thank you im gonna send her a text message i Something in private i wanna tell her so please dont read it"

there was a moment of silence .

"as you wish" she hung up and Natsu started to text as fast as she can . As she ran out side all she could think is .

Why did she need to know that she gonna be Okay that could mean one thing. She was hurt . Her wife her life . was in pain so there was one thing she could do get to her .AS FAST AS SHE CAN

FIRE DRAGON SOARING WINGS

A pair of fire like wings foremed right on Natsu back . The Bat like fire wings flapped once lifting Natsu into the Air causeing hot air push around pushing around the trees in the area and a tree broke down as she shot up the sky to reach her loved one. leaving a Trail of fire in her wake.

linebrak

8:57

Oh my love im almost to you how i missed you dearly

. I think that one I left each day felt like yearly .\

With Hair with the color of blackberry

Lips with the color of a wildberry

A perfect harmony of sweet aroma

That makes any nose merry

Wild and yet rational  
A mystery you are

The greatest Fauns in my heart .

that all she could say in her mind About Blake . See got to see her after her training with Master Ban . She didnt learn much but she did get a hack of a lot stronger as well. Oh wait that a lie she did learn how to use a 3 section staff witch was cool . Natsu was a bit of a pervert . At least when it comes to Blake see Natsu has all types of drawing Poems even stories of them doing it. Why does she? who knows !

8:58

OH MY GOD SHES SO CLOSE

Natus's started to pound so hard in her chest . her DD breast getting ready to smuttier her love in them she knows that it makes Blake happy😻😻 . Natsu couldn't wait to show how much stronger she gotten her power level jumping 900 points! that crazy to her how in 2 mounts she was gone she jumped so much . It must because she was facing such a strong person every day and every Night . She cant wait to cuddle her love ...

8:59 .

her scent her heat Natsu could feel it.

as she crashed threw a window where Blake scent was at and saw her eyes closed waiting for hug . as Natsu hugged her she felt complete her dark heart was now soon to be changed into a enlighten one


End file.
